


Solitude

by DawnWave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian needs a hug, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: You really should know who you are talking about before you say something that will come back to haunt you...
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1386
Collections: Lila salt/exposed fics





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up on my feed on tumblr so I took a stab at it.

Adrian was not having a good day. His father had once again not joined him for breakfast, though that didn't really surprise him. If he could get out of having a protein shake for breakfast he would, but unfortunately, Nathalie kept a close eye on what he ate at home so he couldn't skip it. He'd arrived at school and almost immediately been tackled by Limpet A aka Chloe who had babbled away about something or other. He hadn't been listening to her if he was honest, nothing new there either. Once Limpet A had been detached to go bug Sabrina, Limpet B aka Lila had attached herself to his arm. He sighed, she really needed to cut her nails.

He managed to get away from her by saying he needed to go to the toilet and had been hiding out ever since. Plagg was no help either, he just kept snickering at him from his bag. He let out a sigh of relief when Marinette walked past.

“Marinette, wait up!” He called and had to run when she tripped over her own feet in surprise.

“Heydrian! I mean Ay, Gah! Morning!” She spluttered. Honestly did this girl not know how cute it was when she did that? He thought to himself. He had to admit it was good to see her in such high spirits for once. She'd been getting quieter and quieter over the last few months. He had been thinking about visiting her as Chat just to make sure she was alright.

“How are you today Marinette?”

“I'm alright,” her tone was quiet again and he frowned internally. “Croissant?” She offered him, holding open the box. Knowing that he would need to eat it before Lila saw him he took one and ate it quickly.

“Thanks, Mari, you're the best!” He smiled happily while she blushed. He had just managed to finish it when they walked through the door to the classroom. It looked like Lila was holding court again. He wondered what today's hot topic was. Prince Ali proposing to her, Jagged Stone asking her opinion on his new song or Clara needing her help with her wardrobe? It wasn't any of those, however, and he froze when he heard what it was.

“We went to watch  _ Solitude  _ at the movies on Saturday. The main actress is so pretty!” Rose was chirping.

“I know right?” Alya this time.

“Yes, she is beautiful isn't she?” Ah, there was Lila, Adrian thought, “She regularly calls me to find out what I think of the next script she's got and if I think it's worth her talent or not.”

Adrian froze as she said that, it felt like a dagger had just gone through his heart and it was only when Marinette put a hand on his arm and he looked down to see her looking at him worriedly that he remembered to breathe.

“She does, does she?” He spoke without realising it, his voice cold enough to give everyone in the room frostbite.

“Oh yes, why just yesterday she gave me a call about if she should wear a Prada or Chanel dress to the next event she's going to,” Lila stated blithely, completely missing Adrian's tone. 

The class hadn't missed it but didn't know why he was so angry about what Lila was saying.

“Great!” Said Adrian sarcastically, “Next time she calls you, tell her maybe she should give her son and the rest of her family a call!”

He turned around and stormed out of the room. Marinette glared at Lila.

“You know, I knew you were a lying bitch but I thought even you would know better than that.” She spat then spun on her heel and raced after Adrian.

Behind her, the class was silent for less than a minute before they exploded. Marinette didn't care she had to get to Adrian, he couldn't be alone right now. She eventually found him in the locker room. She didn't say anything as she walked over, for once she wasn't nervous around him, just worried about him. Once she got close to him, she saw he had tears running down his face so she did the only thing she could think of to do. She gently pulled him close and hugged him, making sure he holds was tight enough to comfort him while still being loose enough for him to pull away if he wanted to.

“I'm sorry, Mari,” His voice was broken as he spoke.

“What? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for!” Marinette spluttered. 

“I told you to take the high road, that her lies weren't hurting anyone.” He sobbed slightly, “It looks like I was wrong, lies do hurt.”

Marinette didn't say anything for a while simply running her hand up and down his back to help comfort him.

“You did what you thought was best, you tried to give her a second chance. Adrian, there is nothing wrong with what you did, you can't blame yourself for her actions.”

He looked up at her then, his eyes puffy and red from crying, tears still leaking from his eyes.

“Thanks, Mari.” He closed his eyes again, leaned into her hug and finally let himself cry properly. For her part, Marinette just held him lending him her strength and keeping an eye out for any Akuma's.


End file.
